Dungeon
* Dungeons provide Ores, Gems, and Relics by assigning Station Companions by waiting for Turns (as opposed to a global timer). A Turn is 30 seconds of real time. Turns may be skipped by performing Journeys. Collect Dungeon resources through Town Report (holds up to 1440 Turns). The TRS stat of a Station Companion depletes a Dungeon faster per Turn. A Station Companion can only collect resources if that Companion’s PRD or MNG stats meet that resource’s minimum stat requirement. * Many Dungeons belong to the same Evolution Tree. For example, the Fire Dungeon, Rock, evolves into either Monolith or Rock Grave (both of which have 2 additional evolutions, for a total of 7 Dungeons in the Evolution Tree). Evolving a Dungeon requires Dungeon Designs, resources, and gold. The splits between Evolutions will focus on: Ore + Gems (left), Visitors (middle), or Relics (right). Some dungeons may be found in an Evolved state. For example, you can find Rock (common), Monolith (uncommon), Rock Grave (uncommon), but not Angry Monolith (rare) or Big Rock Grave (rare). Check the Area Info in the in-game Dungeon Book. # * Immortal and Mythic Dungeons can only be found through Detailed Exploration. * Fortresses grant the same benefits of Dungeons without many of their backend requirements, but only offer Rare, Ancient, and Legendary quality resources. * Gear Refining can grant "Increases production in Element Dungeons by X% (up to 20%)". Player community data-mining is needed to find this does anything. * Dungeons contain finite resources, and when the capacity reaches 0, it no longer grants any resources. A Dungeon with 0 capacity still grants Visitors to Town, even with no Station Companion assigned. It is recommended to find a replacement Dungeon before closing an old one to avoid missing Gold and Special Facility Turns with those Visitors. * Abandoning a Dungeon saves time if your Title is too high to gain Honor from Conquering a Dungeon and / or you do not need the resources granted by Force Closing or Negotiate Closing a Dungeon. * Negotiating Closure costs Gold, grants additional resources and Equipment Upgrade Stones, but grants no Honor. Sometimes, the option to Call Negotiator appears as a Watch-An-Advertisement appears. Call Negotiator grants all the benefits of Negotiate Closure but costs no gold. These Equipment Upgrade Stones also appear from Alliance Bosses and Dimension Cube. * Evolving a Dungeon overrides any Expansion performed on a Dungeon. Expanding a Dungeon is not necessary to Evolve a Dungeon. To decide if you want a Dungeon at all, it is recommended that you choose a resource first, then Conquer Dungeons accordingly. Not all resources are distributed evenly among Dungeons. Early in the game, it is recommended to check Companion Upgrade requirements and Evolve as high as necessary to gather resources for the next tier. Later in the game, you may find you have hundreds or thousands of some resources, but only tens of others. * For example, Worn Nail (uncommon) only appears in the (Forgotten Pit), (Rock), and (Forest) Evolution Trees until end game Immortal and Mythic Dungeons. If you only need the Worn Nail, you could keep a Big Rock Grave (instead of Evolving into Old Rock Grave), and only Expand as far as necessary to unlock Worn Nail. This will keep your pool of random resources condensed to give you a higher probability of getting Worn Nails. * If you are lacking a resource, check the Trade House to see if there are other requests for that same resource. If there are ~5 or fewer requests for that resource, your request will likely be fulfilled. If there are 5+ pages of requests for that resource, it may be best to ask a friend to help, use Discord Trade, or Conquer a Dungeon specifically for that resource. *Monsters assigned to Dungeons grant Visitors to your Town. The 2 Dungeon statuses to note are Pleasant and Bursting. Pleasant is the ideal status for generating higher quality visitors. Note that exceeding the visitor limit of a Dungeon will block Visitors in descending order starting with the highest quality Visitors first. Bursting has a chance to cause temporary Dungeon shut-down events. Some of these events are requirements for Associations but should be avoided after acquiring those Associations. *Each monster grants a quantity of visitors up to its maximum (see chart below), and as few as 0, based Dungeon Compatibility, Monster Condition, and Monster Compatibility. These interactions are not random, but the combinations are too numerous to document. Using any such documentation would be slower than Trial and Error because you cannot in-game filter combinations, only individual Monsters. There are 268 Monsters (+1 for empty slots), 5 Dungeon Compatibility Types, 5 Monster Conditions, 3 Monster Compatibility, and 3 Monster Slots per Dungeon, totaling over 8 trillion combinations ((269*5*5*3)^3). # Go to the dungeon monster selection, and click Advanced Filter. # The most important is Filtering by Visitors. Remember, the higher tier the monster, the more visitors it gives. Currently, we don't have a list for Monsters by specific Visitors. Here are the facts we know: *If the visitor count of your Dungeon exceeds the Limit, even if it's in Pleasant Status, it'll shave off the highest grade visitors, to the number above the limit. This is why it's better to have lower visitors than the limit, if Perfect isn't possble, than have more than the limit. *The higher the Monster's grade, the more Visitors it gives. This is sometimes false for event monsters, that can give 1-2 lesser or higher Visitors than their grade. *Within Domain Monsters, Higher Level ones give more Visitors than lower level ones. *The list of HOT monsters changes weekly. HOT monsters give about double their normal visitor count. *In following table, Mythic 200 and above refers to Domain Monsters exclusively. Following is a list with quantity for all the exploration materials (Ancient+) required in the expansion of each Immortal/Mythic dungeon (only max-evolved dungeons are considered). Some exploration materials are left out, because of how easy they are to acquire in the hundreds. Tip: Use dungeon evolution tickets on certain expansion levels to cut down the costs of exploration items used. ---------